This study will collect blood samples from patients with non-infectious eye inflammatory diseases-a spectrum of eye disorders that can produce sight-threatening vision loss. The blood will be analyzed for substances that may provide a better understanding of the nature of these disorders, possibly leading to improved treatments. Treatment is not offered under this protocol.